Various systems and devices operate by way of electrical and optical signaling. Typically, metallic conductors couple electrical signals between circuit boards or other entities so that normal operations can be performed. Similarly, optical fibers and other means are used to route lightwave signals between opto-electronic devices and corresponding entities.
Electronic, opto-electronic, and other devices often have numerous, relatively small electrical contacts to be coupled with contacts of another entity or entities. However, surface contour irregularities, non-planarity and other undesirable characteristics coincident to the electrical contacts can result in intermittent or failed electrical signal communications between entities. The present teachings address the foregoing and other concerns.